1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, or the like, capable of communicating with another apparatus via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission system for performing a video conference or the like with a remote place via a communication network such as the Internet has become popular. A transmission terminal transmits image data taken by a camera and audio data collected by a mike to a destination transmission terminal. Each terminal displays an image on a display device and outputs sound from a speaker.
Further, when a video conference is held by using a transmission terminal, a user participating in the conference can share, with another user of the conference, display data of a conference document, etc., displayed on a display device of an external input apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) which is used separately from the transmission terminal (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the transmission system, there is a case where a PC is used as a conference terminal operated by a user instead of a case where a dedicated transmission terminal is used as a conference terminal. For example, when a video conference program is installed in a PC, the PC can perform communications or execute processes for a video conference with another PC or dedicated terminal. Therefore, even when a user does not have a dedicated terminal, the user can participate in a video conference by having a video conference program installed in the user's PC or a PC at a visiting place.
However, because an operating system (OS) and other applications may be running on the PC, the load of the PC may be increased. As a result, there is a problem of flickering screen of the PC when the video conference program is running on the PC and the PC transmits audio data, video data, and display data to a destination terminal.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus in which screen failure is reduced which occurs when display data is transmitted to a destination.